hypotheticalhurricaneswiki2fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season is tied with the 1969 season for having the fourth-most active season on record. The 2019 season is also tied with the 2004 and 2012 seasons for having the most amount of named storms in August. The 2019 season ran from June 1st, 2019, to November 30th, 2019. These dates conventionally limit formation of tropical cyclones, however, formation is possible at any time of the year, as shown with Hurricane Andrea, which formed on May 27th. This season was also a catastrophic one, as reports indicate up to $130 billion dollars in damage was amounted and up to 5500 deaths were reported as well. The Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) was also an astonishing 219.4827. The strongest storm of the season was Nestor, which made landfall as a major Category 5 hurricane and ravashed the Gulf Coast, damaging up to 12000 homes and killing up to 2500 people. Systems Hurricane Andrea On May 27, four days before the official start of hurricane season, a mid-low formed south of Jamaica. The NHC gave the system a 20% chance of developing. Over the next two days, the low began to organize into tropical depression 01L. It then strengthened into tropical storm Andrea on May 29. Andrea intensified into a category 1 hurricane on June 1, and the system hit New England late on June 1, where Boston Massacheusetts, reported almost 1 foot of rain from Andrea. The system continued northward, where Andrea's remnants dissipated. An estimated 10 people were killed from the storm, and damges amounted to $20 million. Tropical Storm Barry On June 26, a low formed about 800 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Over the next few hours, the low began to gradually organize and by 4 am on June 27, the system had become tropical depression 02L. By June 30, the system intensified into tropical storm Barry, and not long after its naming, hit the Lesser and Greater Antilles, where 14 people were killed and an estimated $6.2 million was needed to repair the 5300 destroyed homes. After passing through the Caribbean, Barry began to move northward towards Newfoundland, where Barry's remnants hit Halifax. The system dissipated on July 2 Subtropical Storm Chantal In early July, the NHC began monitoring a cold upper front near the Yucatan Peninsula, and shortly after forming, the system became subtropical depression 03L. The system was then named Chantal, where it continued northward to Misissippi and Alabama, where Chantal dropped 4 inches of rain. Two lives were lost, and damages amounted to about $4.5 million. Hurricane Dorian In late July, the NHC began monitoring a low that formed south of the Greater Antilles. After about 18 hours, the system strengthened into tropical depression 04L. Shortly afterward, the system was named Dorian. Dorian hit Honduras and Nicaragua and killed 4 people and cost $800k to repair destroyed homes. Dorian strengthened to a category 2 hurricane on August 1. The hurricane continued to move northward until it hit Alabama and Northwestern Florida early on August 4. Dorian slowed down and dropped 18 inches of rain in Pensacola. Shortly after, Dorian moved northward and dissipated on August 7. Tropical Depression Five On August 2, the NOAA and NHC began monitoring a weak low that had formed off the coast of Africa. The system was given a 95% chance of developing. However, the system developed only as far as a tropical depression, and the system dissipated the following day. Hurricane Erin The NHC began monitoring a strong tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on August 6. The system began to organize very quickly, and by the next day, was deemed tropical depression 06L. Warm waters and low wind shear allowed the storm to intensify, and by August 9, the storm was named Erin. Over the next three days, Erin underwent rapid intensification, and by August 12, Erin had become a major category 3 hurricane. However, very strong wind shear tore the storm apart, and by August 15, Erin had become a tropical depression. By August 18, Erin had regenerated into a category 2 hurricane. Warmer waters intensified the storm, and by August 20, Erin peaked as a category 4 hurricane and was heading straight for Florida. Over 20000 people were evacuated from Southern Florida. On August 23, Erin hit Florida still as a major category 3 hurricane. Over 30000 homes were destroyed as a result, and over 2300 people were killed. Erin continued to move north, where its remnants became a Nor'Easter. Damages are amounting up to $18 billion. Hurricane Fernand On August 9, a cold, upper level front trough emerged about 50 miles north of Colombia, South America. The system intensified into tropical depression six hours later and then a tropical storm 12 hours later and was named Fernand. Fernand underwent rapid intensification, and by August 13, Fernand was a well organized category 2 hurricane. Fernand was an interesting storm because of its rather small diameter of 110 miles. Before hitting land, Fernand became a major category 3 storm and hit Louisiana. A staggering 1250 people were killed and an estimated $7 billion was needed to rebuild. Over 10000 people who lived in New Orleans never returned because of high flooding Fernand brought to the city. Tropical Storm Gabrielle On August 14, a tropical storm emerged off of Africa and was named Gabrielle. Gabrielle began to take a northward turn and dissipated about 90 miles east of Iceland. Hurricane Humberto On August 17, tropical depression 09L formed east of the Lesser Antilles. 06L began to strengthen rapidly and by August 18, the system was named tropical storm Humberto. Humberto began to intensify into a category 1 hurricane, and then peaked as a category 2 hurricane on August 20. Humberto lavished the northern Caribbean and the Bahamas with winds up to 115 mph. Humberto then brushed against the US east coast, where strong rip currents killed at least 30 people. $50 million was needed to repair and rebuild. Tropical Depression Ten On August 23, the NHC marked a spot about 30 miles south of Bermuda for possible development. Eventually, a system formed in the marked area and was deemed tropical depression 10L. However, shortly after forming, 10L disappated without notice. Hurricane Imelda Late on August 23, a strong tropical wave emerged off of Africa. After about 3 days, the wave bacame tropical depression 11L. The system began to slow down significantly until on August 28, 11L became tropical storm Imelda. Low wind shear and high water temperatures allowed Imelda to stregthen, and by September 2, Imelda was a category 2 hurricane with winds of 105 mph. Imelda continued to intensify while heading towards the Carolinas. By September 5, Imelda had become a major category 4 hurricane. Imelda began to approach the Carolinas, and as it did, weakened to a category 3 hurricane. Imelda made landfall as a category 2 storm with 105 mph winds. Prior to Imelda's arrival, over 50000 people evacuated from their homes and workers barricaded homes to prevent damage. When Imelda made landfall, about 25000 homes were destroyed and 729 people were killed. The total amount of damage is estimated at about $17 billion. Hurricane Jerry A tropical low formed west of the Cape Verde on August 25. It quickly strengthened into tropical depression 12L. The system began to organize more, and early the next day, the system was named Jerry. Jerry began to stregthen into a category 1 hurricane, peaking with 70 mph winds and a pressure of 983 mbar (hPa). Jerry did not hit land, but lifeguards in Bermuda did report high waves and rip currents. Hurricane Karen In late August, the remnants of tropical depression 10L began to organize. On August 29, at 12:00 am UTC, the remnants had become tropical storm Karen. Karen moved northwest towards South Carolina. Minimal damage occurred, and two lives were lost. Hurricane Lorenzo On the 1st of September, the NOAA and NHC began monitoring an area for possible development. On September 2, a low began to organize, and 4 hours later, was deemed tropical depression 14L. The system underwent rapid intensification, and 2 hours later, was namrd Lorenzo. Lorenzo intensified into a category 2 hurricane on September 5. Lorenzo moved northward toward Cuba and Haiti. A total of 4 people were killed and $5 million was needed to repair. Tropical Storm Melissa On September 6, tropical depression 15L formed and soon after, underwent rapid intensificaton about 80 miles south of Florida. On September 7, the system was named Melissa. Melissa began to move toward Panama City at a speed of 9 mph. Melissa hit Florida and killed 12 people and damage amounted to $130 million. Hurricane Nestor At 5:00 am UTC, a tropical wave emerged west of Cape Verde. The wave then intensified into tropical depression 16L The system became well-organized over the next 2 days, and by September 20, the system was named Nestor. By September 21, the system underwent rapid intensification, and about 12 hours later, Nestor was a category 2 storm. The hurricane intensified to a category 4 major hurricane by September 24. Nestor peaked as a category 5 storm with 200 mph winds and a record low pressue of 897 mbar (hPa). Nestor made landfall in the Lesser Anitlles on September 27, and then Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. Nestor began to gradually slow, traveling at 7 mph. Nestor proceded to hit Haiti, Cuba, and Jamaica on September 28. The storm then weakened to a category 4 storm. Nestor began to turn Northward towards Florida, and by 2:00 pm (EST), Nestor made landfall still as a category 4. Nestor weakened rapidly to a category 1 on October 1. By October 3, Nestor had dissipated and its remnants became a Nor'Easter. Up to 2500 people were killed, and damages are amounting up to $81 billion. Hurricane Olga On October 8, a tropical depression formed south of Cuba. The system underwent rapid intensification, and the next day the system was given the name of Olga and was a category 2 hurricane. Olga hit Cuba, where it killed 4 people and brushed the US east coast. Damage is about $30 million. Hurricane Pablo On October 14, a tropical depression formed and was deemed 18L. Shortly after, the system became a tropical storm and was named Pablo. Pablo intensified into a major hurricane on October 16. Pablo moved fast at 17 mph. Pablo hit Texas straight on and over 150 people were killed. Damages amounted to $9.7 billion. Tropical Storm Rebekah Rebekah formed west of Cape Verde and dissipated 3 days later without affecting land. Tropical Storm Sebastien Sebastien formed east of the Yucatan Peninsula and dissipated without affecting the Gulf coast or US. Naming These are the names of the storms used in this season. Names not retired will be used in the 2025 season. This is the same list used from the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. *Andrea *Barry *Chantal *Dorian *Erin (retired) *Fernand (retired) *Gabrielle *Humberto *Imelda (retired) *Jerry *Karen *Lorenzo *Melissa *Nestor (retired) *Olga *Pablo (retired) *Rebekah *Sebastien *Tanya (unused) *Van (unused) *Wendy (unused) Retirement On March 24, at the annual NOAA and NHC meeting, the names Erin, Fernand, Imelda, Nestor, and Pablo were retired, a record 5, tied with the 2005 season. They were replaced with Ella, Farley, Ivy, Norbert, and Porter for the 2025 season. Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Hurricane templates